Death by Piano
by HanaTohruShipperMorgan
Summary: Oh, come on, I was dared. : One shot parodyfic. To see the challenge in its exact words check out my Fruits Basket forum, Intellegent Conversations.


Title: Death By Piano  
Author: HanaTohruShipperMorgan  
Length: 600 words  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

AN: This was a challenge from Klove0511 in my forums. I felt like combining two of her challenges (aka dares) into one to see if I could pull it off. Keep in mind that I'm not good at parodies… Read at your own risk!

* * *

Akito's head slumped forward into the piano and a loud crash was heard throughout the Sohma estate.

Back at Shigure's

Kyou's bracelet shattered into a million pieces without any warning whatsoever. Kyou would have screamed, but it was a rainy day and he was just too _tired_ to deal with not turning into a monster first thing in the morning.

Wait, what?

"Ky-Kyou-kun!" Tohru yelped, dropping the dish she'd been washing. It fell into the sink, splashing Tohru with soap bubbles. "You-- Your bracelet!"

"What about it?" Kyou muttered angrily, look at his wrist disinterestedly, "It--"

Sun broke through the clouds.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kyou screamed, desperately trying to grab the shards of his bracelet even though he was getting cut repeatedly, "Ow, _ow_, it, **ow**!"

Several hours later

Kyou sat in Hatori's office, glaring at the wall. A llama poster. Why in the world did Akito want a LLAMA POSTER in Hatori's office?

"Kyou, I think we need to talk," Hatori said calmly, pulling a pen covered in more llama designs out of his pocket to write something Kyou couldn't see down on his clipboard, "I understand that your bracelet broke?"

"Yeah," Kyou said, but his voice was muffled through all the gauze on him.

What gauze, you ask? Remember how his bracelet shattered into a million pieces? Well, it basically exploded and it cut him very badly on the left side of his body. His right side was injured when he tried to put the " thing" back together again.

"Well," Hatori said, softly, trying to keep his voice even, "in that case, it means…"

"What?" Kyou asked, gagging slightly at the taste of the gauze.

"The curse has been broken."

"Bwah?"

At Akito's funeral

Kyou and Yuki each had one arm wrapped around the sobbing Tohru. She was the only one crying, it seemed, Kyou and Yuki felt bad for Tohru, but didn't care much about Akito. They felt sort of weird about the place Akito had chosen for his ashes to be spread. A llama walked past them, paused to nibble some of Yuki's hair, then continued on, trotting away.

"P-p-poor Akito," Tohru sobbed, oblivious to the llamas attempting to eat the ribbons out of her hair, "He was so young!"

Hatori walked into the middle of the group -- every Inside family was present -- and held the urn over his head.

"Our young God, doomed from the beginning, has passed away. Let him be forever remembered--" Here a llama took interest in Hatori's jacket, pulling the llama pen out of his pocket and walking away with it. "--Let him be forever remembered as… As… Oh, what was it again?" Hatori handed the urn to a distraught Shigure as he rummaged through his pockets.

"Ah, here it is!" Hatori said triumphantly as he found a small slip of paper. Just as he was about to read it, however, a baby llama tackled him while its mother caught and ate the paper.

Silence, then fourteen rainbow poofs of brightly colored smoke rose into the air as all twelve Zodiac members -- plus Kyou -- turned into their animal forms.

What's that, you say? Twelve plus Kyou is thirteen?

Well, in addition to the Rat, Cow, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Cat, Snake, Dog, Sea Horse-- I mean, _Dragon_, Monkey, Rooster, Rabbit, and Boar, a very strange Llama had also appeared. This strange Llama shook his head to get the lid of the urn off and eyed his shiny black fur.

"Shoot," Akito said, disappointed, "Hatori was supposed to eat the paper."

* * *

This was horrible, but I was dared to do it... Couldn't help myself.

Have a nice day!

Hana

PS - Go check out my forum if you want to challenge or dare me or someone else to do a fic for you. And please review, I LOVE reviews.


End file.
